Hitokiri (人斬り)
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Eran school idol y sus conciertos eran mucho mejores que nunca, no necesitaban un micrófono o una hermosa voz. Sólo necesitaban teñir de rojo el lugar mientras el carmín iluminaba el filo de la espada a la luz del día y de la noche Este fic contiene elementos históricos de Japón o personajes pero leves (Digamos referencias)


Un grupo de personas sobretodo mayores salían y huían mientras gritaban y lloraban como si estuviesen en una masacre o en el fin del mundo. Muchos corrían por montoneras en medio del estadio pero era evidente que sufrirían un destino fatal a manos de las idols que precedían el concierto.

-¡Vida!

-¡Debemos proteger nuestras vidas!

De pronto uno de los asistentes cae sin vida mientras quedan aterrados al ver como una sombra de coletas y ojos rojos caminaba asechando y llenando de miedo a los pocos afortunados. La sombra se dio a conocer como una joven de coletas negras, una apariencia infantil, sueter rosa y falda corta portando en su mano una katana roja.

-Esto es el Love Live…- Mencionaba con una voz infantil mientras llevaba en rastras a un hombre sin vida, ninguno de los testigos no se lo podía creer y más entrando en miedo al ver que esa niña caminaba como una badass sonriendo de manera sádica hacía sus siguientes víctimas.

-M… Mu…

-¡Muse!- Gritó aterrado uno de los desafortunados

-¡Vámonos!- La loli apuntó con su arma blanca para dar directo en el tórax de uno de los sujetos pero no contenta con eso propinó más golpes hacia los tipos que quedaban hasta caer muertos

-Esto es un estilo de espada llamado School idol Ishin ryu

(…)

La siguiente historia a narrar está basada en una peli de samuráis llamada Hitokiri

Nueve chicas con uniforme escolar portando katanas en su cintura se hallaban reunidas en una azotea mientras se tenía al frente la buena vista de la urbe con sus edificios y de sus calles a la luz del sol. Tres chicas dieron un paso al frente, una pelinaranja, una pelirroja y una pelinegra.

Ambas chicas miraban hacia una especie de domo gigante como si de éste dependieran toda su existencia

-La Meca de las idols, un concierto en vivo en Akihabara…- Maki miraba con seriedad el domo teñido de negro- Aquí es donde encontraré la batalla final

-Este parece ser el mejor escenario...- Nico sonreía arrogante mientras blandía su katana, le agradaba esa parte cuando el filo brillaba como la luz del sol haciendo remarcar su rostro angelical como infantil

-¡Hoy se decidirá quién será la school idol más fuerte!- Exclamó Honoka con un semblante de autoridad mientras sus compañeras guardaban sus armas ya que irían al Akiba Dome donde irían a dar su concierto pero no cualquier concierto ya que no usaban ni audífonos, ni canciones ni ropas extravagantes; sólo lucían sus katanas teñidas en rojo teniendo a miles de cuerpos como espectadores.

Como siempre dieron comienzo a su espectáculo mientras se esparcían entre toda la muchedumbre y con sus armas brillantes comenzaban a cortar las carnes de los miles de desafortunados los cuales caían en el más grande estado de shock, imploros, gritos, llantos, correrías y entre otras sensaciones.

Los desafortunados exclaman a voz viva mientras unos de los suyos era tratado como pedazos de pastel y teñidos en su sangre

-Mu…

-¿Es ese grupo llamado muse?

-¡No quiero morir sin razón!

Una pelimorada de ojos verdes utilizaba un rosario budista para ahorcar del cuello a una pobre mujer que trataba de liberarse pero el instrumento de tortura era muy fuerte que no pudo ni siquiera decir una última palabra ya que su traquea fue aplastada por el artefacto.

Una rubia de ojos azules daba de baja a unos cuantos seres usando sus estocadas de una manera muy elegante e incluso dejaba rosas, chocolates o hasta fresas sobre los cuerpos inertes como si les garantizara una mejor vida que la anterior aunque corta.

Una pelinaranjada de ojos verdes blandía una espada ninja, por medios de grandes saltos y ligueros brincos eliminaba a esas basuras que caían sin vida al instante mientras sostenía una mirada gatuna como sádica, pero a la distancia una peligris de ojos dorados portaba una sierra mecánica eliminando y desgarrando a cuantos personajes que se topaban en su camino mientras se reía como una maniática.

Una castaña de ojos morados de suaves mejillas empleaba una pequeña navaja con tal de herir de muerte a unos pobres diablos, según ella un intento de desarrollo de personaje pero era más letal cuando hacía equipo con la gata ninja.

Maki apareció portando su katana, se lanzó sobre los tipos dando de baja a unos cuantos pero su propia indumentaria le jugaba una muy mala pasada ya que su falda era algo corta y mostraba sus bragas por lo que se ganaba risas y burlas pero calladas por el frío acero de la pelirroja que por cierto no entendía el motivo de semejante situación.

Honoka mientras tanto mantenía su filo frío sobre el cuello de uno de sus espectadores, debía agradecer el mal vivido que no lo intentaban degollar la alegría debías ser poca ya que sufriría el destino de los miles y tantos incrédulos asistentes.

-Oye tú gordinflón- Su voz era seria pero infundía amenaza y respeto sobretodo sus brillantes ojos azules mientras el tipo sentía como su miedo se acrecentaba con el filo a medio tocar su cuello junto a una mirada siniestra y mucho más raro que provenía de una niña

-¿Quiénes son esas personas que se burlan de mi kouhai y mi senpai?- Señaló a Nico y Maki que juntas aunque a regañadientes entre ellas liquidaban a duras penas a unos cuantos ronins asistentes al escenario

-¡S- Son fanáticos del Nicomaki!- Respondió el interrogado a punto de llorar ya que su corta vida culminaría y de qué manera

-Nicomaki , ¿Eh?...- Apartó el filo de frío metal del cuello de su víctima y alzó el brilloso arma apuntando a hacia la cara del hombre, debía morir sin importar nada, ni siquiera una súplica era suficiente ni con Honoka ni con ninguna de sus amigas, después de todo la palabra "Piedad o bondad" no existían en el vocabulario de un hitokiri.

-Eh, esto…-El pobre sujeto trataba de querer huir o clamar por su vida, ese intento no era más que inútil perdida de tiempo ya que la muerte era el designio final de todo aquel que viniera a sus conciertos

-Honoka-chan también es muy buena cantante- Lo único que ganó fue una mirada fulminante mientras el filo brillaba con más fuerza hasta el rostro de la víctima.

-¡El Nicomaki es imperdonable! ¡¿No saben que están creando un cáncer?!- La pelinaranja no dudó en dar muerte al sujeto, para luego correr como una demente llevando katana en mano y eliminando a todo que se tropezaba en su camino, después de mandar al averno a unos cuantos caminó hacia un hombre adulto que portaba un bigote estilo mexicano.

El sujeto mayor estaba en estado de total miedo mientras la líder de ojos azules caminaba con una katana en mano con esa cara de querer matar a alguien y sin dudar

-El que no ama al personaje principal- Se acercó directamente al sujeto para luego apuñalarlo en pleno pecho, el hombre abría la boca como contemplando su triste como repentino final. El mayor cayó al suelo sin vida mientras la pelinaranja miraba su brillante filo decorado con el rojo espeso

-No tiene derecho a ser un Love liver

A una distancia tres hombres estaban escondiéndose de entre las tribunas, de hecho Nico, la pequeña idol que portaba aparte de su suéter rosa una nauseabunda bufanda roja protagonizaba asesinatos en algunos asientos mientras más quería apuñalar a lo cual no dudaba en encontrar a unos cuantos bastardos para darles fin a sus efímeras vidas gracias a su sed.

Finalmente halló al trío mencionado los cuales dieron un grito implorando al cielo con tal de darles una buena bienvenida, en cambio la loli acercaba con su acero enrojecido… Era la parte que amaba, el sonido del miedo el cual era una buena pieza musical.

Los inclementes sujetos exclamaban

-¡Está matando a todos!

-¡Nuestras vidas son...!

-¡TODO EL MUNDO DEBE MORIR!- La menor en menos de nada con rápidos movimientos esfumó la vida de los tres perseguidos, como si fuese un hada corrió con elegancia mientras daba a pequeños grupos de tres o cuatro personas para luego ser eliminados. La pequeña demente sostenía su horrible sonrisa mientras liquidaba a todos como si hiciera locuras desde una tarima.

La menor se subió a la tarima mientras algunas personas llenas de miedo e impotencia quedaban con ojos saltones mientras la veían con el más grande desagrado

-Ustedes chicos, ¿Se están portando bien?- Anunció con el micrófono e intentó posar el oído a modo de querer escuchar para incorporarse de pie, de pronto sacó de su suéter una especie de mini uzi con el cual baleó a muchas personas que morían al instante como si fueran muñecos de trapo.

-¡Esto es el poder de una idol!- Hizo su famoso movimiento para canturrear su frase pero no se pudo concretar cuándo mató a un hombre que llevaba su arma con tal de protegerse e incluso se le encontró una placa de policía, un infiltrado del shinsengumi o como se le decía a la policía de Tokio.

De pronto las nueve asesinas se reunieron en un círculo mientras la pequeña pelinegra mostraba la placa de su víctima a lo cual las demás decidieron prepararse para la fiesta, de pronto hombres vestidos de chaqueta o haori azul estaban a las afueras de la ciudad mientras al mando iba un hombre de gran estatura, fornida cara como si fuera la de un gorila mientras lo acompañaba una pelirubia de cabello largo con una cinta roja amarrada y exagerada como si fuesen dos cuernos ; y ojos azules claros que hacían juego con su ropa, con pecas en su nariz aparte de tener estatura de unos 1,60.

El enorme hombre (Imaginemos a Kondo de Gintama pero más temible) de cabello parado y pequeña barba aparte de una cicatriz en su rostro golpeaba violentamente la puerta, anunciaba con un vocarrón que era capaz de ahuyentar hasta al más valiente al más desarmado… Kondo era su apellido y era el líder supremo de la policía

-¡Somos el shinsengumi! ¡Muse ríndanse de una buena vez! ¡Si se resisten morirán!- El hombre señaló a la pequeña rubia la cual tenía una mirada digna de un ángel pero a la hora de la verdad era un demonio, no era alguien sediento de sangre pero alguien que en nombre de la ley blandía su espada con tal de borrar el mal al instante… Okita era su apellido (Una Chitoge Kirisaki pero más alta y algo fornida… Y menos tsundere)

Las nueve chicas permanecían alertas mientras Maki y Honoka contemplaban el escenario que crearon era digno de un paraíso como ellas le decían pero er un escenario digno de muerte y ultratumba

-En verdad son tantas vidas… Esos shinsengumi son una molestia- Decía mientras veía su obra de arte

-Okita Soji… En verdad, no lo entiendo- Preguntaba Maki mientras veía la foto de su paciente, rubia pecosa de ojos azules sonriendo chistosamente

-¿Okita es un paciente de tu padre?

-Sí, de hecho ella padecía un enfermedad cuando era niña, suele visitar a papá muy a menudo por chequeos médicos… Parece de nuestra edad pero en realidad ella tiene 12 años

-¡¿12 años y es la capitana 1 de la shinsengumi?!

-Pero no te dejes llevar por su apariencia, Soji puede ser un ángel pero es una temible oponente y créeme ella se toma el asunto muy en serio

De pronto entraron la fila azul de policías que por cierto quedaron horrorizados sobretodo Kondo pero la más shockeada fue Okita que miraba que entre los cadáveres habían niños e incluso lo más pequeños, de hecho a la joven solía interactuar desde bebés hasta niños de primaria o secundaria… La joven volvió mientras blandía la espada mientras al frente tenía a Nico quién veía a esa linda chica… Cabello rubio, lindos ojos, una bonita boca como un cuerpo aparte de una estatura grande, por lo que deduciría que estuviera marcada.

La capitana iba ser suya quizás en la cama pero por ahora era más mejor verla en un charco de sangre y tratando de retorcerse de dolor

-¿Quiénes son esos payasos?- Preguntó la pelinegra

-Son la shinsengumi, no debes burlarte… Son extremadamente poderosos- Umi preparaba su katana mientras tenía a uno de los uniformados frente a frente

-Hm ¿Quién es ese tipo? Parece un gorila

-Permítanme presentarme- Irrumpió el hombre de pequeña barba- Kondo Isami, comandante supremo de la shinsengumi, y ustedes, ¿Quiénes son para causar estas masacres?

Nico disfrutaba como el gigante y temible comandante las miraba con la más grande seriedad, la pequeña se posicionaba mientras apuntaba con su arma blanca frente a la capitana rubia la cual mantenía una cara seria donde plasmaba que luchaba en pro de la orden y de la paz.

-Nosotras somos Muse- Dijo con toda etiqueta- ¡Y ustedes son nuestro concierto! Y que mejor audiencia que los perros del shinsengumi

Ambos bandos alistaron sus armas y se posicionaron con tal de dar el paso para blandir sus filos entre las carnes de sus respectivos adversarios. Ambos lados salieron al ataque, era algo raro ya casi treinta personas se enfrentaban a nueve chicas, algo numéricamente imposible de combatir pero posible de pelear.

Un 1 de abril de 2016, en el Akiba Dome nueve chicas cometieron una masacre donde asesinaron e hirieron a unas 55000 personas… Las espadas del shinsengumi se llevaron sus vidas pero sus nombres grabados en las mentes y corazones de los Lobos de Mibu, sobretodo Kondo y Okita que mantuvieron un respeto como su desagrado.

De esa manera aquel grupo de asesinas pasó a la historia llenado de miedo y horror a la urbe de Akihabara desde el niño más pequeño hasta el anciano más inútil. Pero…

…Su leyenda apenas acaba de empezar y más cuando en el suroeste japonés otro grupo de nueve comenzaron sus asesinatos promulgando la palabra del Dios Susanoo, dios nipón del mar…

Ese grupo era Aqours… Este era el comienzo de su leyenda…


End file.
